Visitors in the Night
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Most couples don't move in together until later on in their relationship, d'Artagnan wishes his relationships with his Dom's were that simple. Modern and BDSM AU. Part Three of 'Devotion' Series
1. Chapter 1

**Visitors in the Night**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Most couples don't move in together until later on in their relationship, d'Artagnan wishes his relationships with his Dom's were that simple.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Main pairings in this story: Porthos/d'Artagnan, Aramis/d'Artagnan, Athos/d'Artagnan**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: punishment, spanking, leg humping, subspace, aftercare, gun violence, arson**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter One**

"Do you know why I'm upset d'Artagnan?" Aramis asked softly as he looked across the couch to the fidgeting form of his and Porthos' sub.

"Yes sir, I went to 'Headspace' when I said I would call you if I needed anything." d'Artagnan swallowed hard as he tugged down the sleeves of his shirt.

"Can you explain why you didn't ask me for help? Porthos told me what happened at 'Headspace'." Aramis pressed on, but he took in the nervous tick that d'Artagnan seemed to have of pulling on his long sleeves. He had a horrible feeling that it had something to do with the old scars he saw on d'Artagnan's body and his ex.

"I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, I didn't know if you would do that for me and I honestly thought Porthos would need you that night. Ninon is an old friend and she is dating Constance, she would have never allowed anyone other than you, Porthos and Athos to touch me in the way Porthos did." d'Artagnan explained, keeping his eyes down but his fingers still fiddled with his sleeves.

"Oh d'Artagnan." Aramis understood a lot better, but he couldn't let this slide.

"I understand your reasoning's now, Porthos and I are writing up a contract for us. I will admit that bondage is much more Athos' field of expertise so asking me might have been a bad idea, but I am going to have to punish you." Aramis said in an unthreatening tone, but d'Artagnan still froze up and stared at Aramis like a deer caught in the headlights.

d'Artagnan gripped his arms tightly and closed his eyes as he breathed in and out through his nose. Aramis recognized this as d'Artagnan trying to fend off a panic attack and Aramis mentally cursed the bastard that made d'Artagnan like this. Aramis held his hands up to show d'Artagnan that he meant no harm as he slowly moved to sit next to d'Artagnan and he slowly curled his arms around d'Artagnan's shaking form, silently pleased when d'Artagnan leaned into his embrace.

"Match my breathing darling." Aramis breathed in, held his breath and then breathed out. Soon d'Artagnan had synced up their breathing and Aramis ran his fingers through d'Artagnan's long hair, murmuring soft words of praise and encouragement to him.

"The contract we are working on will outline all of this, but I promise that if I ever need to punish you it will be no more than 10 spankings from my hand or a padded paddle and nothing more, ever I promise you this." Aramis spoke up when he felt that d'Artagnan was calm enough.

"Only 10?" d'Artagnan asked softly as his Dom's words made sense.

"I promise darling, I rather not do that now, not after your panic attack." Aramis promised and pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead.

"No, no… It's okay… I want it sir." d'Artagnan breathed out like he realized something.

"Are you absolutely sure d'Artagnan?" Aramis turned to look d'Artagnan dead in the eyes, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Yes sir, if I can't handle it I will use my safe word." d'Artagnan promised, lacing their fingers together.

"Alright, pull down your trouser and lay over my lap." Aramis instructed in a firm voice that made d'Artagnan shiver.

"Yes sir." d'Artagnan breathed out as he wiggled his hips, pushing his jeans and boxers down and carefully laid him self over Aramis' lap and shuddered when Aramis smoothed his right palm over the swell of his ass making d'Artagnan suck in a breath of air before it was expelled forcefully when Aramis' hand came down on his right ass cheek. d'Artagnan squirmed at the gentle sting, but Aramis' left hand splayed across his lower back and d'Artagnan settled under the reassuring touch.

"One." d'Artagnan breathed out as his brain caught up to what they were doing.

"Do you want to count? I won't force you." Aramis spoke up, concern in his voice.

"I need to count, please sir may I?" d'Artagnan asked, closing his eyes in worry that his request will be denied. Aramis felt a flare of anger again, obvious this was all related to his ex, if d'Artagnan wasn't allowed to count then that meant in the past he hadn't and the Dom had seriously hurt him and that was making Aramis' blood boil.

"Of course you can darling." Aramis rubbing his hand against d'Artagnan's back soothingly and felt d'Artagnan relax under the gentle touch.

"Thank you sir… Green." d'Artagnan said as he forced himself to relax over Aramis' lap. He gasped slightly when Aramis' hand came down again and he breathed out 'two', after that it got harder for d'Artagnan to keep track of the number they were on as he felt himself starting to slip down into his subspace, something that surprised him as he had never been in his subspace during a punishment before. He embraced it and only really realized that he was supposed to be counting aloud when his Dom gently tapped his cheek, looking down at him in worry and concern.

"Darling, can you hear me? Are you all right? Do you need me to stop? Tell me what you need." Aramis asked worriedly.

"Mm, feels good, sorry forgot to count." d'Artagnan slurred his words looking up at Aramis with a glazed over look in his eyes and Aramis settled down slightly seeing the signs of d'Artagnan in his subspace.

"It's fine darling, I was at 10 anyways. You took your punishment so well, you were such a good boy for me darling." Aramis crooned as he reached over into his bag that he had brought with him for some aloe cream and gently smoothed the lotion over d'Artagnan's red cheeks and upper thighs. d'Artagnan sighed at the cool sensation over his sore bottom and closed his eyes to relish the feeling.

Aramis gently lifted d'Artagnan up into his arms and walked the two of them over to d'Artagnan's bed and pulled d'Artagnan's clothes off of him completely before pulling d'Artagnan's head onto his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. The door to d'Artagnan's place jiggled a bit before it swung open to show Porthos standing there in his uniform still, having come there straight from his shift.

"Porthos." Aramis beckoned the giant over quietly; Porthos knelt next to the bed and ran his fingers through d'Artagnan's hair softly.

"How deep is he in?" Porthos asked in a low voice not to disturb d'Artagnan.

"Deeper than I expected he would go, I'm glad you're here. You're better at handling sub's coming out of deep subspace than I am." Aramis admitted and Porthos removed his jacket, hat and shoes. He slid into the bed on the other side of d'Artagnan, resting his chest against d'Artagnan's back and hand softly smoothed over the red skin of d'Artagnan's ass making the younger man shiver in his headspace.

"I'm just glad you called." Porthos pressed a kiss to Aramis' lips gently making Aramis smile up at him. A quiet noise brought both their attention down to d'Artagnan who was stirring and he peered up at them both, the glazed over look having disappeared showing he was slowly coming out his subspace.

"Porthos?" d'Artagnan asked dazed, confused if Porthos had come during his punishment or after.

"I just got here pup, but you looked beautiful so deep in your subspace." Porthos pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's lips as well while Aramis watched with a fond look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't except to fall into subspace like that during a punishment, I mean I had an idea it could happen, but I was not prepared for it." d'Artagnan turned to Aramis, his eyes lowered.

"What do you mean darling?" Aramis asked confused, exchanging a confused look.

"Usually during punishments I don't feel pleasure hence why they are punishments, but this was different. A good different so thank you sir." d'Artagnan explained the best he could, lying his head on Aramis' chest missing the looks of anger and horror his Dom's gave each other over his head.

"Darling, even punishments with the right Dom's should bring you some inkling of pleasure or they are doing it wrong." Aramis tried to explain to d'Artagnan what he had been taught was wrong.

"I think I understand that now sir." d'Artagnan nodded his head slowly; new information overriding the old information he had when it came to his Dom's punishing him.

"We will do everything in our power to prove it to you." Porthos promised before he hauled d'Artagnan up so their sub was straddling one of his large, muscled thighs. d'Artagnan squeaked at the sudden movement before he gripped Porthos' shoulders for balance.

"In the mind time, I think you need some help with this." Porthos reached down and cupped the erection that d'Artagnan was now sporting. The younger man gasped at the feeling Porthos' large fingers stroking the sides of his erection.

"d'Artagnan, you are going to come by riding my thigh or my leg, which one do you want tonight?" Porthos' voice went firm and d'Artagnan knew Porthos was his Dom right now.

"Leg sir." d'Artagnan breathed out, eyes full of lust and he heard Aramis' take a sharp intake of breath as Porthos rumbled in his chest at the answer. Aramis placed a pillow onto the ground by the side of the bed and helped d'Artagnan kneel down onto it. Porthos slid his right leg between d'Artagnan's spread knees. Porthos laid his hand on d'Artagnan's head in a comforting manner as d'Artagnan raised his hips and gave a tentative thrust of his hips forward against Porthos' leg.

d'Artagnan surprised himself by letting out a groan of pleasure as the fabric of Porthos' pants rubbed against his erection. d'Artagnan adjusted his knees and absently crossed his wrists behind his back and started to rub himself up and down against Porthos' leg, head falling back as he groaned from the friction against his cock. His eyes were half lidded and staring at the ceiling, panting as he sped up. He felt his head get hazy again and he blinked slowly before leaning in the hand that appeared against his cheek. His tongue poked out from between his parted lips and flicked against the thumb that was resting on his lower lip.

"Come for us d'Artagnan." Porthos ordered, voice husky. d'Artagnan let out a cry as his orgasm was punched out of him at the order from his Dom. His cum coated Porthos' pant leg and d'Artagnan tilted backwards body limp from his orgasm and the delightful throbbing coming from his ass. d'Artagnan sighed softly when he landed in strong, waiting arms.

He was suddenly weightless for a moment before he was settled between his two Dom's, hands petting him, whispering praises as he was cleaned up. A large hand pressed against the base of his throat and d'Artagnan felt himself become more grounded and his eyelids fluttered open, he wasn't sure when he closed them but he was looking up at his Dom's who were looking down at him with loving looks. d'Artagnan smiled before his head lolled to the side and he slipped into a well deserved slumber feeling safe and content between his Dom's.

~~/~~

"He's just sleeping Porthos." Aramis said, fingers wrapped around d'Artagnan's wrist, feeling his steady pulse.

"I had no idea he would go into subspace so soon after you brought him down." Porthos ran his fingers through his hair in relief at Aramis' words as he settled down next to d'Artagnan, lacing their fingers together.

"It's never happened to me before. Either he can easily go into subspace or it's because he feels safe around us." Aramis said, hoping it was the second one and from the way Porthos was looking at d'Artagnan, obviously he was hoping it was the second one too.

"I don't think I'll ever get the sight of him humping my leg out of my mind." Porthos shook his head and Aramis grinned, knowing the feeling.

"Did you see how he crossed his wrists behind his back almost on reflex? Also from what you told me about how you found him at 'Headspace' I think he's fully into bondage." Aramis traced patterns on d'Artagnan's olive skin.

"I'm already working it into the contract… We will need to sit down with him and try to figure out what he thinks sub's and Dom's are, what this abusive asshole of an ex trained him to believe." Porthos voice dropped into a dangerous tone of voice that had Aramis shivering.

"It is taking you a while to draw up a contract, you had one for me done in two days… Are you perhaps waiting for Athos to join us?" Aramis raised an eyebrow.

"He's part of the contract is already outlined." Porthos said smugly and Aramis let out a soft laugh.

~~/~~

d'Artagnan hummed to himself as he finished dusting down the counter, Fleur was already gone for the night. It has been a few nights since his time with Porthos and Aramis and he was still feeling the effects. He had never been that deep down in his subspace and he was riding the feeling of that for as long as he could. It wasn't anything noticeable to others, but he had a more bounce in his step (making his bottom throb and that just brought a smile and blush to his face) and over all happier.

The door chimed and d'Artagnan frowned as a large man in with a black jacket, the hood flipped up over his head came in.

"I'm sorry but the store and range are closed for the night." d'Artagnan called out as he circled around the counter.

"I think you'll be open a bit longer." The man threw back the hood and d'Artagnan felt his blood run cold. It was the same man who had threatened him with a knife a while ago that resulted him meeting Porthos for the first time. The man pulled out a gun this time and aimed it at d'Artagnan who raised his hands up in surrender; slightly annoyed that this was the second time this month he had been held at gunpoint. Constance always said he was a trouble magnet but he doubted she meant it like this.

"Whoa, okay calm down. I'm not going to do anything stupid, I swear." d'Artagnan said in a calm voice as the man stared him down.

"On your knees." The man ordered and d'Artagnan slowly knelt down, hands still up in the air. "Hold your hands in front of you."

d'Artagnan did so and glared at the man when the man pulled out his own leather belt and wrapped it too tight around his wrists, locking the belt in place so d'Artagnan's hands were immobile and that was when panic started to build up. d'Artagnan squashed it, this was not the time for him to have an attack or a drop.

"Stay there, if I see you move even an inch I will shoot you." The man threatened holding the gun too close for comfort by d'Artagnan's head.

"I won't move." d'Artagnan swore as the man darted out of the store for some reason. d'Artagnan wiggled his hips until his phone slid out of his jean pocket. He clicked the 1st contact he had and while keeping an eye on the door, he typed out S.O.S, sending it before he slid it behind his back to hide it as the door swing open. The man walked back in, shaking a red gas can as he moved. A stone settled heavily in d'Artagnan's gut at the sight and he strained against the belt that was restraining him.

"What are you doing?" d'Artagnan asked in a loud voice and the man spun back towards him like he had forgotten about his hostage. d'Artagnan let out a piercing scream as a bullet tore through his flesh sickingly. d'Artagnan collapsed onto his side, barely conscious from the pain, he stared up at the shooter with blurry vision.

d'Artagnan sputtered as the man poured gasoline over his prone form, the taste invading his mouth and the smell burning his nose.

"Please, don't!" d'Artagnan begged in a weak voice, most of his strength fading from his body as blood gushed from the bullet in his leg.

"You shouldn't have crossed me and sent those damned Musketeers after me! I lost my girl, friends, money, everything! Now I'm returning the favor." The man snarled, grabbing d'Artagnan by his soggy hair, jabbing the still warm barrel of the gun underneath d'Artagnan's chin. For one heart-stopped moment d'Artagnan was sure that the crazed man was going to pull the trigger and paint the walls of GG with his brain.

Shockingly d'Artagnan didn't worry about himself, he thought of Constance his best friend. He thought of Aramis and Porthos, his amazingly kind and wonderful Dom's, he thought of Athos the one man he didn't get any real chance to bond with and all the 'what if's' flowed into his head. This could break them and that was the last thing he wanted for them.

The man dropped d'Artagnan's hair and the younger man's head dropped down onto the ground with a painful crack and d'Artagnan's vision swarm for a moment. The man went on tot finish dousing the store with the gasoline he had brought. d'Artagnan's wild eyes darted around the room, trying to find some sort of weapon to use in defense against this psychopath.

d'Artagnan looked up, startled by the sudden roar of the flames being ignited and the insanity in the man's laughter. Spurred on by the flames, d'Artagnan reached out, grabbing the man's ankle and tugged on it with all of his strength. The man yelped in surprise as he face planted into a small puddle of gasoline that the flames had just reached. His screams rang in d'Artagnan's ears, surpassing the noise of the flames that were eating away at his and his father's life work.

The man was still screaming as he desperately rolled on the ground, burning his hands as he tried to put out the flames that were working their way down his neck and shoulders. d'Artagnan spotted the silver gun a few feet away, with a burst of adrenaline and thanks to the fact that smoke rises, d'Artagnan fought through the searing pain in his leg to army crawl his way over far enough to wrap his fingers around the hilt of the gun. He yelped at the burning metal that bit in his fingers and palm. He gritted his teeth together as he raised the gun at the man who was being eaten by the fire and squeezed the trigger.

The echoing sound was loud even above the crackling of the devouring flames, but the abrupt silence of the man's screams cut like a knife as blood seeped out of the hole in the back of the man's neck.

d'Artagnan happily let the scorching metal tumble from his grasp as he collapsed on his side, vision growing grey as the store filled with a thick smog of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visitors in the Night**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Most couples don't move in together until later on in their relationship, d'Artagnan wishes his relationships with his Dom's were that simple.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Part Three of 'Devotion' Series**

 **Main pairings in this story: Porthos/d'Artagnan, Aramis/d'Artagnan, Athos/d'Artagnan**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: gun violence, arson, injuries, canon character death**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Two**

Athos tapped the steering wheel restlessly as he did the usual patrol route; solo as Treville, Aramis and Porthos were off on other assignments that day.

His phone dinged loudly from its holder. Luckily Athos was at a red light so he swiped his finger across the phone's screen and his heart jumped up into his throat seeing the message sent from d'Artagnan.

S.O.S

That was all Athos needed to click on the lights and sirens. He yanked the steering wheel to the right, performing a 'U' turn. He sped towards the 'Gascon Gun', the wheel trapped in a death grip. He was right to be panicked as he saw a column of black smoke rising up from the GG's location. He pressed his gas pedal almost to the floor as he radioed the fire station and robotically reported the situation to them and the Garrison and other squad cars. He swerved into the parking lot, the shop ablaze. Athos leapt out of the squad car, blood freezing at the sight of d'Artagnan's car still in its parking space. He gave no thought to him self, he simply yanked his scarf up around his mouth and nose before powerfully kicking in the front door before crossing the burning threshold.

"d'Artagnan!" Athos bellowed out as he scanned the smoke filled room, his heart pounding in his chest as he shouted the man's name again. This time he heard a cough and he bolted towards the weak noise. He felt his knees weaken at the sight of a bloodstain on the once pristine floors that led to the collapsed form of d'Artagnan.

A bullet lodged in his calf that was seeping blood, his outstretched, but still bound hands were burned while a silver gun lay a few inches away. Athos was pulled off his jacket and wrapping it around d'Artagnan, batting off some flames that were attempting to get close to d'Artagnan's gasoline covered form.

Athos barely noticed the dead burned man with a bullet hole in the back of his neck as he bundled d'Artagnan up in his arms, wincing as d'Artagnan let out a weak cry followed by a harsh cough when his injury was jostled. Athos turned and high tailed it out of the burning shop; he waited until he knew they were out of range before he gently laid d'Artagnan onto the ground to get a better look at him.

d'Artagnan was drenched in gasoline, soot and smoke clung to him like a second skin. He was shaking, perhaps going into shock as he curled up on himself as he coughed trying to expel the smoke he inhaled from his lungs. His right leg was coated in blood, which Athos was now pressing down on with his scarf trying to slow the bleeding.

"d'Artagnan, listen to my voice. Focus on me d'Artagnan do not fall asleep. I will not allow you to fall asleep, do you understand?" Athos said in a firm voice, one he would usually save for Aramis when he was their sub for the night, but for some reason he felt this voice would be most effective on d'Artagnan. He was right as d'Artagnan looked at him with pain filled and confused eyes, but the younger man was clearly forcing himself to stay away, all because Athos had told him to.

"Lieutenant Athos, we can take over now." A female's voice came from Athos' side. Athos took his eyes off of d'Artagnan to see two EMS were kneeling next to him with a stretcher and other items they needed to help d'Artagnan.

"Yes, of course." Athos shook himself as he slowly stood up once he was sure that d'Artagnan's wound was being taken care of.

He watched as the two EMS worked over d'Artagnan's form, but the man's eyes never left Athos.

"Sir, please if your body is telling you to pass out, you can. In fact it would be less painful for you if you do." The woman said as she strapped an oxygen mask onto d'Artagnan's face. His lips moved and she had to bend down to hear his words.

"You can't?" She asked in confusion and suddenly it all clicked into place for Athos. Athos quickly knelt next to d'Artagnan's head and gently placed his hand on d'Artagnan's damp hair.

"d'Artagnan, if you need to pass out then do so." Athos said in the same voice as before and watched amazed as d'Artagnan's eyes slid shut and he was unconscious in moments.

"Thank you Lieutenant." The female smiled at him briefly as she and her partner heaved d'Artagnan onto a stretcher before lifting him up into the back of the waiting ambulance.

"Would you like to ride with us Lieutenant?" She leaned out of the back of the ambulance as she went to close the doors.

"Yes I think I would." Athos said surprisingly even himself as he stepped into the back of the ambulance and found himself gripping d'Artagnan's limp hand tightly, fingers feeling the soft but steady pulse under his fingers while he sent off a text to Treville, Aramis and Porthos with his free hand before turning his attention to d'Artagnan, smoothing back his long hair not wanting the younger man to feel alone even when he was unconscious.

~~/~~

Aramis sighed as he leaned against the wall, surveying the room. He had been sent by Treville to a coffee shop close to 'Headspace' than to the Garrison to visit a man who had called with a tip about one of the cases they were working. Aramis checked his watch as he waited. He had a gut feeling about this meeting, it was odd because Treville said the caller insisted he be the one to come or else he wouldn't show.

So here Aramis was, leaning against the exit only door of the coffee shop in civilian clothes waiting for the information to show his face.

"Aramis." A far too familiar voice rang out and Aramis's heart pounded in his chest, he whipped his head around wide eyed.

"Marsac?" Aramis asked, voice shaking and he had to fight with him self to stop him self from falling back into the nightmare that had been the last time he had seen Marsac.

"It's been a long time Aramis, thank you for coming out to see me." Marsac stood in front of Aramis, hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and Aramis didn't feel bad about it.

"If I knew it was you, then I wouldn't have showed up." Aramis growled, fingers curling around his phone, fighting back the urge to call for Porthos, the big guy would come and cheerfully beat Marsac's face in.

"That's why I didn't give my name, I knew you would never willingly coming to meet me." Marsac waved his hand at an empty table, but Aramis firmly kept him self planted at the wall by the door. Marsac sighed but stayed standing up as well.

"Do you even have information for the Musketeers or was that a lie too?" Aramis snarked as his phone start to vibrate nonstop, the setting he used for 'urgent' messages. He fished his phone out and swiped his thumb across the screen, his heart pounded against his chest as panic started to well up at the message from Athos.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now Marsac." Aramis growled not waiting for an answer, pushing off the wall heading towards the exit door.

"Even if it involve your precious lovers?" Marsac called after the Musketeer who froze, anger rising up to the surface.

"If I find out you had _anything_ to do with what happened to him, I will end you. Stay away from them or I will make you regret it." Aramis threatened, glaring at Marsac who held up his hands looking surprised at the wrath and anger that Aramis was emitting right now.

Aramis glared at Marsac once more before he fled from the coffee shop, yanking open the undercover car door that he had taken from the Garrison and peeled out of the parking lot with a screech and smell of rubber burning.

~~/~~

"Athos!" Porthos called out, slightly jogging to where his lover was sitting on an uncomfortable looking plastic chair, head hanging down so he could stare at his blood stained hands while his skin, hair and uniform were streaked with soot.

"Porthos." Athos looked up, eyes unreadable but he allowed himself to be pulled into a reassuring hug from the larger man.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where is d'Artagnan?" Porthos asked in a rush, seeing Treville speaking with a nearby doctor and nurse.

"I'm fine, I got a S.O.S text from d'Artagnan. When I got there the shop was ablaze… d'Artagnan has a bullet wound in his leg. It looks like he had been attacked in his store and fought back." Athos explained allowing Porthos to guide him back down into the chair and let Porthos pull his head against his chest in a soothing manner.

"Captain is getting an update on d'Artagnan then?" Porthos eyed Treville and felt Athos nod against his chest.

"Yes I believe so…" Athos muttered.

"Are you okay?" Porthos pressed knowing that Athos needed prodding.

"Physically I'm fine…" Athos trailed off, swallowing hard. "Every time I close my eyes however I just see him lying there in a pool of blood..."

"He's a strong lad Athos, d'Artagnan will pull through. He will have to deal with us otherwise." Porthos rumbled, completely honest about that. d'Artagnan was very good at following directions and there was no way he would give up that easily.

"Something else did happen, I told him not to fall asleep and he didn't… However when the EMT told him he could, he said he wasn't allowed too and only passed out when I gave him permission." Athos explained in a confused, yet awed voice. Porthos heart may have skipped a beat at Athos' words and what it implied.

"He's good at following instructions then?" Porthos offered up weakly, relief filling him when Athos just hummed as Aramis tore into the hallway, looking un-eased.

"Good timing Aramis, d'Artagnan will be fine." Treville approached the three.

"Thank god." Aramis sank into the chair on the other side of Athos, gripping his lover's arm.

"Do you know what happened?" Porthos asked their Captain who frowned deeply.

"We accessed the security camera's and ran facial recognition. His name was Vinnie LaBarge, he has a long list of previous offences and he was the one who threatened d'Artagnan those many weeks ago." Treville glanced at Porthos whose face was like thunder at the reminder of how the two met.

"He shot d'Artagnan in the leg before setting the shop on fire, from what we could get before the camera's cut out d'Artagnan tripped LaBarge and reached for the fallen gun. From what the coroners said LaBarge had third degree burns on his face, neck, shoulders and hands, the cause of death was the bullet wound in the back of his neck. It was clearly done by d'Artagnan in self-defense. When he wakes up we will need to get his statement before we can wrap the case up."

"What about his injuries?" Aramis pressed after he absorbed the information Treville provided them.

"Smoke inhalation, burns on his hands, wrists and bullet wound to his right leg. He'll recover, but it will take time for him to be able to walk without aid." Treville parroted back what the Doctor had told him, knowing that the medic in Aramis needed to know the injuries.

"Can we see him?" Porthos asked seeing the plotting look on Aramis' face.

"He's in room 217, just try not to wake him up." Treville sighed, knowing that if he said one at a time they would all somehow manage to go in together.

"Thanks Captain." Porthos smiled briefly at Treville as Aramis all but fled down the hall, leaving Porthos to help Athos to his feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up first, don't' want to be kicked out because you were trailing soot and blood everywhere." Porthos scolded Athos, leading him towards the men's room. Athos was staring after Aramis' fleeing scene with confusion.

"What got into 'Mis?" Athos asked as he allowed Porthos to sit him on the edge of the white porcelain sink, cleaning his face and hands off. He knew that Porthos liked taking care of his lovers and fighting against him was pointless (as learned from previous attempts).

"No idea, I know he is very close to the whelp as am I, but something seems wrong." Porthos frowned as he rubbed at d'Artagnan's dried blood on Athos' hands, trying not to dwell on it too much.

"Hopefully seeing that d'Artagnan is alive will calm his mind." Athos suggested, eyeing Porthos with a thoughtful look.

"What is on your mind?" Porthos tilted his head to the side as he dried Athos' hands off, deeming him presentable.

"I truly believe that d'Artagnan is a sub, but I don't want to approach that topic right now, not like this." Athos said, voice firm in his belief.

"If he is, do you think he would want you to know? He doesn't show it often but it's obvious he idolize you Athos and he doesn't like showing weakness, which is what he might think being a sub is." Porthos said quietly, trying his best not to panic at Athos' words.

"…You're right Porthos, I don't want to scare him off. I want him to feel safe around me, around us." Athos blew out a puff of air as he raked his now clean hand through his hair, streaking the pale skin with soot making Porthos rolled his eyes and throw in the towel.

"Come on then, let's go see the pup." Porthos held his arm out to his lover; Athos took the offered arm and allowed Porthos to lead them into room 217.

Aramis was sitting on a plastic chair by d'Artagnan's beside, rosary clutched in his hand, head down and lips moving silently. His other hand was gripping d'Artagnan's tightly as the younger man slept on aided by drugs and the oxygen mask attached to his face.

"We're here 'Mis and the pup is strong, he wouldn't dare die on us." Porthos gripped Aramis' shoulder in support once he saw Aramis' prayers had stopped.

"I know, just seeing him like this and not being able to do anything about it… I hate it." Aramis leaned back, dropping his rosary over his neck, tucking it under his shirt; he ran both his hands through his hair.

"We understand 'Mis." Athos spoke up, voice gravely as he leaned forward on his knees eyes trained on d'Artagnan.

"If it wasn't for you Athos, d'Artagnan wouldn't even be here." Porthos pointed out and Aramis hummed his agreement.

"It was all d'Artagnan, he saved himself by killing LaBarge and by sending me that text." Athos refused to take credit for something that had been all d'Artagnan's doing.

"We'll let d'Artagnan decide when he wakes up, in the mean time I had a thought I wanted to run by you two." Aramis turned the chair so he was facing Athos and Porthos, but he never removed his hand from d'Artagnan's.

"You are thinking we should bring d'Artagnan home with us while he's recovering and that the fire burned his flat so he doesn't have anywhere or anyone to look after him anyway?" Porthos rattled off easily as he had the same idea.

"Always reading my mind." Aramis tapped the side of his nose and Athos blinked in surprise. It had taken quite a while for the three of them to work up the effort to have the conversation to move in together and yet deciding to have d'Artagnan move in with them was the easiest thing in the world.

"I don't see why not, it would make it easier to keep an eye on him." Athos said after a moment of thought and was almost blinded by the beaming smiles he got from his lovers. Athos coughed and turned his eyes back to d'Artagnan's sleeping form.

"Excellent, I'll make the needed arrangements, see what I can salvage from his flat and call Constance and so forth." Porthos smoothed d'Artagnan's limp hair out of his face in an affectionate gesture before he left the room.

"Are you okay Aramis? You look shaken up, more than just what happened to d'Artagnan is bothering you." Athos pulled his chair closer to Aramis' allowing Aramis to grip his thigh in support.

"Just someone from my past, I know he didn't have anything to do with what happened with d'Artagnan, but I can't help but think…" Aramis trailed off, shaking his head to rid himself of that thought line.

"We'll be careful, this person won't get near any of us." Athos said firmly gaining a grateful smile from Aramis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Visitors in the Night**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Most couples don't move in together until later on in their relationship, d'Artagnan wishes his relationships with his Dom's were that simple.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Main pairings in this story: Porthos/d'Artagnan, Aramis/d'Artagnan, Athos/d'Artagnan**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: strength kink, anal fingering, anal sex, rough sex, tree sex, kind of wall sex, coming untouched, subspace, aftercare, kneeling, panic attack**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Three**

"I can walk you know." d'Artagnan pointed out as Porthos scooped him into his arms, easily pulling him from the car that was parked outside the front door of their (!) home.

"With crutches." Athos added in, pulling said items out of the trunk.

"Still, I can walk Porthos." d'Artagnan glared up at the larger man who just raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile.

"I like picking you up, it's fun." Porthos said cheerfully as he walked through the now open doors as Aramis bustled around the foyer.

"And I know you like it too, we'll explore that more later." Porthos dropped his voice low and husky, only for d'Artagnan's ears. The sub shivered at the implication and blushed realizing that Porthos had picked up on one of his kinks already.

"Your room is all set up d'Artagnan." Aramis called from where he was leaning against the banister up the grand staircase.

"You guys didn't have to do all of this." d'Artagnan said, confusion obvious in his tone of voice.

"We wanted to, so shush." Aramis pressed his index finger to d'Artagnan's lips as Porthos passed him on the staircase. D'Artagnan blushed at the touch and allowed Porthos to bring him up to the second level and into the guest room that he guessed was now his room.

"You know when people move in with each other, discussions are had and plans are made." d'Artagnan pouted as Porthos settled him down on the large King size bed, propping his cast covered leg up on a large fluffy pillow.

"Discussions were had and plans were made, you were just unconscious for most of them." Porthos said cheekily, laughing at the playful swat that d'Artagnan gave him.

"We all want you here pup, don't doubt that." Porthos pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's nose making d'Artagnan wrinkle his nose up.

"Even Athos?" d'Artagnan asked in a small voice.

"Even me d'Artagnan." Athos said as he and Aramis entered the room with the last it of things that d'Artagnan needed from his hospital visit. d'Artagnan blushed, embarrassed. 

"If we did not want you here with us, you would not be here." Athos said firmly and d'Artagnan nodded in understanding, even if it felt odd.

"If you need anything call for one of us, if you want to leave the house call one of us. You are _not_ allowed to be on your own, do you understand?" Aramis stared d'Artagnan down, voice slipping into the tone he used when he was in a scene with d'Artagnan. Athos and Porthos exchanged surprised looks, but d'Artagnan bowed his head before silently nodding. Like a switch Aramis was back to smiling, the medic sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled d'Artagnan into a tight hug.

"Let me try to get through to him." Athos said, placing a hand on Porthos' arm when the larger man went to move.

"I'll take care of the whelp then." Porthos nodded as Athos moved forward, resting his hand on the back of Aramis' neck to help lead Aramis out of the room, leaving a blushing d'Artagnan lying on his bed.

~~/~~

"Where are we going 'Thos?" Aramis asked as he twisted his hand in Athos' grip so he could lock their fingers together.

"A ride." Athos said shortly as he led them into the area where the vehicles were located. He grabbed two helmets and fastened one onto Aramis' head before Athos straddled one of the dirt bikes and held his hand out to Aramis. Aramis took the offered hand and swung himself up behind Athos, winding his arms around Athos' waists as the other man revved the engine and drove towards the path they all frequency used during the nicer weather. Aramis pressed his front flush to Athos' back and felt the hum of the engine of the bike below his thighs.

Athos directed the bike with ease; he was the one who was addicted to the rush he got from going at top speeds hence why the large collection of fast vehicles. It was only second to the feeling he got when he was caring for his sub and right now Athos was focusing on Aramis, but he enjoyed the rush none-the-less.

Athos slowed the bike a halt, kicking the kickstand down and the two dismounted, setting their helmets down onto the seat. Athos took Aramis' hand in his and led him down the side path until they came across the largest tree in the forest that was surrounding the land Athos' owned.

"What do you need Aramis?" Athos asked, placing his free hand on the back of Aramis' neck.

"I'm fine 'Thos." Aramis insisted.

"You're not, please 'Mis tell me what is going on with you." Athos shook his head, he knew when something was bothering Aramis.

"Nothing is wrong Athos." Aramis said firmly. Athos let out a sigh of frustration before yanking Aramis closer to him to capture Aramis' lips in a biting kiss. Hands gripped Aramis' ass tightly and thigh pressing between Aramis' legs, pushing Aramis back against the tree trunk.

"Athos!" Aramis gasped when Athos moved down Aramis' neck, biting at the skin.

"Porthos had you in the shower this morning right?" Athos muttered into Aramis' ear as he ground their crotches together while his fingers pressed the fabric of his jeans in between Aramis' ass cheeks making Aramis gasp.

"Y-Yes." Aramis tipped his head back against the tree trunk, fingers tangling in Athos' hair.

"Good, turn around." Athos gave Aramis' ass a smack before pulling back enough to allow Aramis to turn to brace himself against the tree trunk. Aramis peered over his shoulder, eyes dark as he gazed at Athos.

Athos made quick work of unbuckling Aramis' jeans and pulling them and his boxers down around his thighs exposing his behind to the cool air in the forest. Athos palmed the smooth skin of Aramis' ass before pulling the cheeks apart to inspect his hole, seeing it was still stretched from taking Porthos in the shower that morning. Athos knelt down and gave the twitching hole a swift lick.

Aramis' body went still at the sudden action and a groan was punched out of him. Athos didn't spend too much time down there, just enough to wet Aramis' hole so the friction wouldn't hurt as much. Athos stood up back and pulled his hard cock out of his jeans and teased Aramis by pushing just the head of his cock into him, moaning lowly as he felt Aramis' hole flutter around the tip of his manhood, wanting more.

"Now, what's wrong?" Athos breathed into Aramis' ear, hand sneaking around to grip Aramis' erection at the base to prevent him from getting off.

"Athos." Aramis whined in displeasure and need.

"Tell me and I'll give you what you want." Athos nipped at his lover's earlobe.

"Fuuccckk." Aramis groaned, hating when Athos was like this. "Marsac showed up and may have threatened you all."

"That bastard dared to show his face?" Athos growled, knowing the history between the two men.

"Yes he did and I'm sorry I've been on edge, but fuck Athos please, please move!" Aramis begged, resting his forehead against the tree trunk, nails digging into the bark.

"You did so well, telling me the truth. You deserve your reward." Athos purred as he removed his hand from Aramis' cock to grip Aramis' hips as he pushed the rest of himself into Aramis. Aramis arched his back as Athos filled him completely, a groan echoing in the silence of the forest. Athos started to piston his cock in and out of his lover, knowing Aramis liked it rough and he was only happy to oblige.

The forest's silence was broken by the sounds of the two making love, sounds of pleasure and skin slapping against skin as the two were brought closer and closer to their climax. They knew each other so well by now that they were moving in complete sync without a word passing between them, well other than 'yes', 'please', 'more', etc.

"Athos, fuck I think I'm going to come!" Aramis cried out, eyes squeezing shut as a familiar heat rose up in his stomach.

"Go ahead Aramis, come." Athos growled low into his ear, Aramis' body arched violently and trembled as he came hard against his stomach and the tree trunk. Athos bit down on Aramis' collarbone in order to muffle his groan as Aramis clenched down on his cock, Athos spilled into Aramis and stayed inside of him while the two caught their breath, Athos pressing loving kisses down the abused skin of Aramis' neck.

"Sorry I was so rough with you 'Mis." Athos said soothingly as he gently pulled himself out of Aramis who shuddered at the feeling being empty so suddenly. He allowed Athos to pull his jeans and boxers back into place and he tucked himself away.

"It's fine." Aramis slurred and allowed Athos to help over back over to the dirt bike and soothed Aramis when he sat down tenderly.

"I'll draw you a bath when we get back." Athos promised, kissing Aramis lovingly.

"You better." Aramis grumbled making Athos chuckle at the grumpiness that Aramis was emitting.

~~/~~

The moment the door closed Porthos was tipping d'Artagnan's head up to steal a breathtaking kiss. Porthos traced his tongue along the seam of d'Artagnan's lips before sliding past them when they parted for him. Porthos explored every inch of d'Artagnan's mouth, savoring the way d'Artagnan's fingers clutched at the front of his shirt.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Porthos murmured to d'Artagnan when they broke apart, thumb tracing d'Artagnan's lower lip.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean for it to happen." d'Artagnan said breathlessly.

"I know, I'm so proud of you for fighting back the way you did and contacting Athos for help." Porthos praised and smiled when he saw the way d'Artagnan straightened up under the praise and filed that away for future use.

"Now I'm going to give you a tour while Athos is out with Aramis." Porthos easily scooped d'Artagnan up into his arms, careful of his injured foot. d'Artagnan gasped as he wrapped his arms around Porthos' neck and blushed as he felt a rush of blood heading down towards his cock.

Porthos grinned as he walked around the manor, d'Artagnan in his arms as he gave him the detailed tour and even threw in some moments of what they did with each other in some of the rooms making d'Artagnan groan and blush prettily before they ended back up in d'Artagnan's new room.

Porthos placed his sub down steadily, making sure his injured foot wasn't holding too much weight before Porthos pinned one of his strong, muscled arms across d'Artagnan's waist keeping him pressed against the wall of the room.

"Sir?" d'Artagnan asked breathlessly, blushing at the fact that Porthos could clearly see and feel his erection.

"We are going to pamper you d'Artagnan, all of us I swear to you. Your pleasure will be our number one priority now to whenever you choose to leave us." Porthos swore in a soft voice he used on nervous subs.

"I choose?" d'Artagnan asked lips twitching like he was suppressing a frown.

"Of course, pup none of us will ever willing leave you, you matter too much to us, but if you choose to leave of your own free will then that's a different story all together. We won't stop you if it's truly what you want." Porthos said as he gently tugged down d'Artagnan's sweatpants so his erection sprung free.

"How's your leg?" Porthos asked, gently trailing his fingertips over the white cast that was covered in names and drawings done by the three of them, Treville, Constance, Ninon and Anne.

"Fine sir." d'Artagnan said honestly, shifting his hips slightly biting his lower lip to avoid groaning when he didn't even move thanks to the strength in Porthos' forearm that was pinning him to the wall.

"You will tell me if your leg begins to hurt." Porthos orders.

"I'll use my safe word sir." d'Artagnan promises and Porthos nods accepting the answer as he slid his free hand into his trousers' back pocket to produce a small bottle of lube and heard d'Artagnan's breathing hitch at the sight.

"Only my fingers pup, if you feel up for it." Porthos assured d'Artagnan, rubbing his thumb across d'Artagnan's hipbone.

"Oh yes please sir." d'Artagnan moaned, licking his dry lips as Porthos lubed up two of his thick fingers.

"Good boy." Porthos rumbled and d'Artagnan's cock gave a twitch at the praise and a bead of pre-cum escaped from the slit when Porthos' slick fingers prodded at his hole. d'Artagnan let out a breath, trying to relax himself and let out a loud groan when Porthos slid his first finger inside of him. Porthos stroked d'Artagnan inner walls, crooking his finger every so often before with a quick look up at d'Artagnan whose mouth was hanging open pleasure evident on his face Porthos slid his second finger in earning himself a moan of pleasure from his sub.

"Do you like this d'Artagnan?" Porthos asked as he spread his fingers wider.

"Ah, yessss." d'Artagnan dragged out the word as Porthos' fingers rubbed briefly against that bundle of nerves that made his gasp, body arching up against Porthos' strong arm.

"Found it." Porthos said smugly and pressed the pads of his fingers against d'Artagnan's prostate watching as d'Artagnan's face flushed, eyes going glassy as moans spilled unashamed from his lips, fingers gripping at Porthos' forearm to ground himself.

Porthos felt a bolt of pleasure hit him as he clearly saw how well d'Artagnan was feeling just from his fingers. He pressed hard against d'Artagnan's prostate and watched amazed as d'Artagnan let out the loudest noise yet and his cock, completely untouched sprayed his own stomach with his release. Porthos kept massaging d'Artagnan prostate through the waves of his orgasm and the aftereffects. Porthos gently removed his fingers, wiping the fluids off on his jeans not caring that it would leave a stain, he was a master of stain removal by now. He rose to his feet and removed his arm from d'Artagnan's waist allowing d'Artagnan to fall into his waiting arms.

"You did so well for me d'Artagnan, so beautiful, coming for me like that." Porthos crooned as he lifted d'Artagnan up into his arms, transferring the sub to his bed. Porthos took the time to clean him off while d'Artagnan floated through his subspace.

Once Porthos cleaned d'Artagnan, putting the sweatpants back into their proper place, Porthos resting on the free side of d'Artagnan's large bed, pulling d'Artagnan's head onto his chest so his sub could hear his heartbeat. He stroked d'Artagnan's hair as he watched over d'Artagnan, not paying any attention to his own erection, knowing that d'Artagnan came before his own pleasure and he hoped d'Artagnan noticed this and would believe his words from before.

~~/~~

"You know you didn't have to take the day off to be with me right? Cast is off and everything see?" d'Artagnan wiggled his toes of his right cast free leg at Athos from where the younger man was sprawled across the couch, Athos merely looked up from his armchair where he was deeply engrossed in a thick, leather bound book.

"I wanted to, is that so far fetched?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess not, well do you want to watch a movie or something then?" d'Artagnan prodded, wanting to spend some more personal time with Athos. Aramis and Porthos had been mother-hen's for his whole recovery period, they always quoted that it was their pleasure as his Dom's to make sure his every need was attended to and that made d'Artagnan blush and get butterflies in his stomach at the obvious care and dare he say it love that they held for him.

"Any preferences then?" Athos was already moving toward the large DVD cabinet, scanning the titles.

"Whatever you want, I'm not picky." d'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got just the one then." Athos selected a movie, sliding it into the television before settling down close to d'Artagnan, d'Artagnan shifted so he was resting more comfortable against Athos, he felt the older man stiffen for a moment before he felt Athos relaxing against him as the opening scene of one of d'Artagnan's favorite movies started up. d'Artagnan smiled to himself at how well Athos knew him now.

The two made comments every so often, d'Artagnan grinning in victory when his made Athos crack a smile or a chuckle, d'Artagnan felt so warm and comfortable that he didn't even notice when Athos started to stroke his head absently in fact just out of reflex he leaned more into the touch, eyes slowly sliding shut.

d'Artagnan slowly woke up, body feeling warm and heavy as he peered up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He blinked a few times as he heard breathing of more than one person, he looked down without moving his head and his heart jumped into his throat when he realized he was lying on Porthos' chest while Athos' head was on his chest, arm slung protectively over his waist while Aramis' head was nuzzling against d'Artagnan's stomach. All three of them were fast asleep and d'Artagnan felt warmth that didn't come from body heat.

This showed how much all three of them trusted him and he suddenly realized how completely and utterly fucked he was. He was officially in love with all three of them. He closed his eyes, determined to savor the moment and faster then he ever had, he fell back asleep not noticing that the other three were wide awake and they exchanged pleased looks and nuzzled further into d'Artagnan.

~~/~~

d'Artagnan splashed water on his face before peering into the mirror, watching the droplets of water roll down his pale face. He held up his right hand and clenched it into a fist when he noticed how much it was trembling. d'Artagnan gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to the punch the mirror. Everything had been going so well until he scratched his right hip on something and it reopened one of his fresher scars from his ex. Seeing the blood and feeling the sting coming from the scar sent his mind back to the moment when he gained the scar. He had barely managed to lock himself into the closest bathroom to heave whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet. He didn't know how much time passed as he fought his way past the panic attack and flashbacks, but he finally managed to push the memories back to where they belonged, locked in the very recess's of his mind where they couldn't hurt him.

d'Artagnan dried his face off before staggering out of the washroom, almost on autopilot he searched for Aramis or Porthos, but finding neither as he remembered that they both were called in for a shift out of the blue that morning. d'Artagnan stumbled into the living room and his sight focused on a pillow that had fallen off the couch, landing almost right beside Athos' legs. The older man was working on some paperwork; he didn't even glance up when d'Artagnan entered the room rather nosily.

Athos did however look up startled when d'Artagnan dropped onto the pillow, pressing his forehead to his thighs. He opened his mouth to say something when he caught the sight of d'Artagnan's hazy eyes, trembling hands and pale face. Athos softly rested his hand on top of d'Artagnan's head and stroked his hair; he smiled when he felt d'Artagnan nuzzle further into his thigh, a small sigh coming from his lips as he settled in his subspace.

So he was a sub, Athos mused with a small smile on his own face as he kept up the petting motion seeing how well it calmed d'Artagnan. Athos had to wonder what panicked d'Artagnan so much that he willingly went into subspace to avoid a drop. Athos wondered whom d'Artagnan had been looking for, if he was even aware of where he was or whom he was kneeling for at the moment. All these thoughts spiraled in his mind, but he tried his best to push them away to give d'Artagnan what he clearly needed. Athos began to hum a song that his mother had sung for him when he and Thomas had been children and it seemed only to have d'Artagnan sink deeper into his subspace and Athos deemed it a success.

Athos silently went back to the paperwork he had brought home with him, all the while petting d'Artagnan's hair not willing to break contact with him as he enjoyed his subspace and slowly came back to his normal self. Athos looked down at d'Artagnan when he felt him shift against his thigh and gave d'Artagnan what he hoped was a calming smile, not wanting to scare d'Artagnan off. d'Artagnan eyes cleared up as he looked around the living room slowly before looking up at Athos with confusion on his face. Athos watched as realization spread across his face and that quickly turned into horror and shame.

"d'Artagnan." Athos started, but didn't get a chance to say anything else when d'Artagnan bolted to his feet and fled from the door.

"d'Artagnan! Wait!" Athos surged to his feet to follow d'Artagnan; he heard the front door slam and Athos cursed as he followed the hallway to the front door, dialing Aramis (who he noticed was much closer to the boy than the rest of them) as he went.

d'Artagnan's body shook with shame and guilt as he ran into the forest, not caring about the stings that appeared when branches caught on his skin, all he could think about was getting far away from Athos, how he just screwed everything up, how Athos must be putting the pieces together about the sub that Aramis and Porthos had been with at 'Headspace'. d'Artagnan didn't mean to a be home wrecker but that sure was what he was feeling like right now.

d'Artagnan slowed to a halt, pressing his hand against a tree trunk to catch his breath and to massage his only just healed leg. Okay maybe running off like that when just healed wasn't the best idea d'Artagnan has ever had and that is saying something. d'Artagnan completed banging his head against the tree next to him, but decided he didn't want to go back to the hospital for head trauma or whatever.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice called out, d'Artagnan spun around bring his hands up in a defensive position. The man around Aramis age stood in front of him with his hands up in surrender.

"I'm fine, who are you? This is private property." d'Artagnan spat out, not willing to trust anyone he didn't know anymore.

"You must be d'Artagnan. I'm a friend of Aramis, my name is Marsac." The newly named Marsac smiled at d'Artagnan who looked at him uneasily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Visitors in the Night**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Most couples don't move in together until later on in their relationship, d'Artagnan wishes his relationships with his Dom's were that simple.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Main pairings in this story: Aramis/d'Artagnan, Porthos/d'Artagnan/Athos, Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Endgame: Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: violence, BAMF!d'Artagnan, past bad BDSM etiquette, finger sucking, anal fingering, blow job, hand job, anal sex, subspace, aftercare**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Four**

d'Artagnan shifted a few steps back, not lowering his guard. There was something about this Marsac that didn't sit well with him.

"You're a friend of Aramis?" d'Artagnan asked suspiciously.

"Of course, we used to date." Marsac said edging closer to d'Artagnan

with an interested look on his face.

"What happened then? I mean clearly you're not together anymore." d'Artagnan snapped.

"That's the reason here, I needed to clear the air between us. Maybe you can help me." Marsac said with a charming smile that d'Artagnan saw right through. It came off as slimier than charming really; Aramis' smile was much nicer.

"Help you how?" d'Artagnan didn't like where this was going.

"Just come with me when I talk with Aramis." Marsac said smoothly as he stepped closer to d'Artagnan.

"I don't think that's a good idea." d'Artagnan shook his head steadying himself, spreading his feet shoulder width apart.

"You're going to help me d'Artagnan." Marsac's hand lashed around to wrap around d'Artagnan's wrist.

"d'Artagnan! Let him go you bastard!" Aramis cried from the other side of the trail, Porthos and Athos on his heels. Fear and anger in all their faces and d'Artagnan hated seeing those emotions on them.

d'Artagnan twisted his wrist in Marsac's grip until he was the one grabbing Marsac before he swiped Marsac's feet out from underneath him, twisting Marsac's arm up behind his back and slamming his knee into the other man's lower back keeping him pinned to the forest floor.

"Listen I don't know what your deal with Aramis is, but if you EVER come near any of them I will do more than break your wrist." d'Artagnan snarled, breaking Marsac's wrist as he spoke. Marsac let out a sob of pain but nodded rapidly.

"Glad we understand each other then." d'Artagnan said pleased as he released Marsac's wrist, moving away from the other man. He gasped when Porthos' scooped him up into his arms before moving back to where Athos stood as Aramis stepped forward, anger and sadness on his face as he looked down at Marsac.

"How did you even find this place?" Aramis asked, hate in his voice. Marsac didn't answer and realization settled in. "You followed me didn't you? You've been following me, us this whole time."

"You wouldn't answer your phone and I had to see you." Marsac rose up so he was sitting on his knees, holding his broken wrist close to his chest. He was sending d'Artagnan murderous looks, Porthos snarled at Marsac, shielding d'Artagnan from the other man's gaze.

"There was a reason I didn't answer my phone you bastard." Aramis rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Aramis, please just let me explain." Marsac begged.

"You made things pretty clear back in Savoy you heartless asshole." Aramis snapped and d'Artagnan frowned at how obviously upset Aramis was. d'Artagnan tugged on Porthos' arms, trying to get the giant to release him, but Porthos refused to loosen his hold.

"Savoy was a set up!" Marsac roared and d'Artagnan flinched back into Porthos' chest, but Aramis held his ground.

"A set up? You expect me to believe that?" Aramis asked, voice low and dangerous.

"It's the truth, I never wanted to leave you like that." Marsac shook his head, eyes wild.

"Yet you did and you never looked back. I've moved on Marsac, it's time you do as well." Aramis said firmly.

"I CAN'T!" Marsac roared surging to his feet but Aramis held his ground.

"I think about you and what happened in Savoy every night! It haunts my dreams, I can't stop seeing it every moment of every day!" Marsac laughed, insanity creeping in on the edge of it.

"You need serious help Marsac, please get some help." Aramis begged his voice hurt.

"I need you Aramis, please come back to me. It was a set up I swear!" Marsac pleaded, the insanity still there.

"It was a set up? Who would set that up? Who would want me to walk in on you cheating on me, then leaving me for dead in the snow that night?" Aramis snapped, fists clenching so hard that little rivers of blood were now trailing down from his palms.

d'Artagnan clutched Porthos' shoulders, eyes wide and heart pounding at Aramis' words. Everything in him wanted to go comfort his Dom, but he knew that if he interfered now it might only make things worse. He felt long fingers wrap around his wrist and he looked over startled to see Athos was the one gripping his wrist in comfort for both of them. d'Artagnan bit his lower lip, but relaxed when Athos gave him a soft, gentle smile and all the panic from before fled from his body.

"It was a set up! You know I would never hurt you like that!" Marsac denied, shaking his head rapidly.

"You did, I've moved on with the men I love. You mean nothing to me anymore Marsac. Now I'm asking you kindly, leave and never come back." Aramis growled, face dark and frown deep.

"Aramis." Marsac growled back and d'Artagnan felt both Athos and Porthos tense, readying them selves for a fight and d'Artagnan was more than willing to break another part of Marsac's body if it meant keeping that bastard away from Aramis.

"No Marsac, you don't get to do this, you don't. Now leave or I will make you leave. I am a Musketeer for a reason." Aramis held up his hand.

Marsac let out a roar of anger as he rose up from the ground, aiming to rush at Aramis. However he was stopped when a bullet hit his left thigh, the sound of the bullet echoing in the forest. Aramis was calmly holding a smoking gun at Marsac; he had just gotten off his shift so he was still in his uniform that included his gun.

"I'm not inclined to call help for you, get yourself help." Aramis holstered his gun in his thigh holster, turning away from the injured man. He walked over to his lovers; he pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead with that smile that was only meant for his lovers.

"Thank you for standing up for me darling." Aramis crooned, nuzzling d'Artagnan's face. "Now lets go home and have a proper talk about all of this."

Aramis held his arms open and Porthos grumpily placed d'Artagnan into his waiting arms. d'Artagnan rested his cheek on Aramis' collarbone and allowed Aramis to carry him out of the forest and back to the house while Porthos and Athos flanked him, keeping an eye out in case Marsac had the guts to follow them.

d'Artagnan blushed when Aramis sat down, keeping d'Artagnan on his lap and Porthos sat on the side closest to d'Artagnan's head and gently stroked d'Artagnan's hair while Aramis kept his arms tight around d'Artagnan's body.

"Why did you run from me d'Artagnan?" Athos said in an unthreatening tone, leaning his elbows on his knees as he looked at d'Artagnan intensely.

"I panicked." d'Artagnan said in a whisper, his fears coming back at him full force now that the adrenaline had receded.

"You know I would never hurt you." Athos said, eyebrows furrowing together.

"I know, I just… I just didn't want to be any more of a home wrecker than I already am." d'Artagnan still whispered, keeping his eyes lowered not wanting to see their faces.

"…You're the sub that Aramis and Porthos were with." Athos said in realization as it all clicked into place. d'Artagnan just nodded his head and felt Aramis and Porthos' grips on him tighten, either trying to give him or them selves comfort.

"Well in that case, I'm glad." Athos said after a moment of silence.

"What?" d'Artagnan gasped, eyes flying to look at Athos in confusion and awe.

"I'm glad the sub they are with is you d'Artagnan, I had a feeling that you were a sub, but I wasn't sure how to approach it. I'm just glad that you came to me when you had a panic attack instead of trying to deal with it on your own." Athos explained, hesitantly reaching for d'Artagnan's hand. d'Artagnan reached out and laced their fingers together with a small smile appearing on his lips.

"So… You aren't mad?" d'Artagnan asked in a hesitant voice.

"Far from it." Athos assured d'Artagnan as he tightened his grip on d'Artagnan's hand.

"We'll finish the contract later, if you are okay with all three of us d'Artagnan." Porthos said slowly.

"I would like that very much sir, if Athos is okay with all of us being together like this?" d'Artagnan looked at Athos from under his eyelashes.

"It would be a pleasure d'Artagnan." Athos rumbled and Aramis smiled happily.

"Glad we got that sorted out, I told you Athos wouldn't mind." Aramis commented with a beaming smile on his face and Porthos was sporting almost an identical one on his face.

"Now we can have some fun." Porthos said, dropping a loud smacking kiss to d'Artagnan's cheek making him blush and squirm in Aramis' arms.

"First things first, Aramis are you okay?" d'Artagnan twisted up to look at Aramis.

"I will be." Aramis said after a moment of thought. "Marsac is my past and this here with you three together is my future. I won't be held back by my past any longer."

"If you need anything we're all right here." Porthos said firmly, d'Artagnan and Athos giving their agreement making Aramis duck his head down to hide his blush.

"I know, thank you all." Aramis said softly.

d'Artagnan made a surprised noise, but it turned into a happy one when Porthos' finger tips traced his lower lip and pushed the digits into d'Artagnan's mouth. d'Artagnan licked around the fingers, free hand coming up to hold Porthos' wrist as his eyes fluttered down as he focused on sucking his Dom's fingers. He heard rustling of clothes and he whined when Porthos removed his fingers, his eyes opening to see Athos looking down at him with the same love, care and lust that Aramis and Porthos directed at him. Athos tipped his chin up before pressing their lips together in their first kiss. d'Artagnan happily allowed Athos' tongue access to his mouth and savored the taste of Athos and the feeling of Aramis' skilled hands working at removing his hoodie and the belt on his jeans.

Athos pulled back to give both of them a breather, Athos was pulled into another kiss by Porthos while Aramis successfully pulled d'Artagnan's hoodie off while kissing him lightly.

"Shall we move this to the bed room?" Aramis asked and got his answer when d'Artagnan started to kiss his neck. Aramis stood up with d'Artagnan in his arms and the group moved to the trio's bedroom where d'Artagnan was placed gently on the bed, his jeans and boxers disappearing a moment later leaving him completely naked under his Dom's eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Athos said looked in awe as he trailed feather light touches down d'Artagnan's body making d'Artagnan arch into the touches and blush brightly at the praise.

"Thank you sir." d'Artagnan breathed out and Athos' inhale was sharp at the word before a pleased smile settled on his lips, leaning down to press a line of kisses down d'Artagnan's chest and stomach making him give a soft groan.

"We don't want to go hard tonight, not before we can all sit down and discuss this in depth." Porthos spoke up making eye contact with Aramis while Athos leaned back up.

"I have an idea then." Aramis spoke up and helped d'Artagnan into a new position, one the two of them had used before. d'Artagnan legs were spread wide while his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. Porthos got the idea and started to strip before kneeling between d'Artagnan's spread legs, slowly pumping d'Artagnan's hardening cock. Aramis helped Athos strip with d'Artagnan watching them upside down but he was far from complaining.

Aramis moved forward and slid a hand up d'Artagnan's jawline and d'Artagnan let his mouth fall open knowing what was coming and by opening his mouth he was giving Aramis the go ahead. Aramis waited while Porthos slicked up his fingers and slid the first one into d'Artagnan, waiting until he relaxed enough before he started to thrust his finger in and out of d'Artagnan's hole.

Aramis watched as d'Artagnan's eyes went hazy when Porthos added a second finger pressing against that bunch of nerves. He took this as his cue to slowly push his slick cock into d'Artagnan's waiting mouth. Athos breathed in quickly at the sight of his lovers working on their newest lover/sub, hand wrapping around his hand around his own erection slowly stroking himself in time with the shallow thrusts that Aramis was giving into d'Artagnan's mouth. Porthos was watching as well, his erection growing larger at the sight of Aramis' cock sliding past d'Artagnan's stretched lips, heavy balls gently slapping against d'Artagnan's face.

"Athos." Aramis beckoned Athos over as he pulled his slick cock out of d'Artagnan's mouth completely getting a noise of displeasure that turned into pleasure when Porthos stretched his fingers apart inside of d'Artagnan's hole.

"Go on." Aramis whispered into Athos' ear, taking his lover's cock in his own hand guiding him over to where he had been standing over d'Artagnan's head moments before. Athos looked a bit unsure but d'Artagnan made the decision for him as he lifted his head the best he could before he wrapped his lips around the head of Athos' cock. He lapped at the pre-cum that had beaded up there and Athos' breath was expelled form his lungs at the feeling of d'Artagnan's mouth on his cock.

"Start moving anytime you want Athos, he can take it." Aramis purred from his place next to Athos, willing to guide him through this first night with d'Artagnan if needed. Athos swallowed hard and slowly gave a thrust of his hips, pushing himself further into d'Artagnan's mouth. d'Artagnan swallowed around Athos' cock, sucking and licking with all the skills he had, he really wanted to make this good for his newest Dom. Athos let out a loud groan at the feeling of d'Artagnan's mouth and tongue working his cock over while Aramis was pressed against his back, erection resting between his own ass cheeks. Porthos had stilled his movements to give d'Artagnan time to adjust and get in the rhythm of blowing Athos and Athos seemed to have gotten past the slight unease of fucking d'Artagnan's mouth and was now setting a steady pace of thrusting in and out of d'Artagnan's mouth who was taking it eager to please.

Porthos started to pull his fingers out before pushing them back in, keeping them stretched wide making sure that d'Artagnan felt pleasure from the movements and if the groans and the pre-cum that were now coming from d'Artagnan were any indication of pleasure then d'Artagnan was feeling it. Porthos leaned down and swiped his tongue up d'Artagnan's cock as he pressed against d'Artagnan's prostate. d'Artagnan had to pull off of Athos' cock, the other man backed off instantly worried he had done something to hurt d'Artagnan.

"Watch him Athos." Aramis whispered as both their eyes stayed on d'Artagnan as Porthos licked d'Artagnan's cock once more and d'Artagnan let out a loud cry, eyes squeezing shut, body arching upwards and his stomach became coated with his release as he came under Porthos' ministrations.

d'Artagnan panted heavily, eyes glassy as he sunk further into his subspace, he made a slight noise when Porthos gently pulled him back onto the bed fully, Aramis supporting his head until it was placed onto a fluffy pillow, giving his neck a break and blood slowly returning to the rest of his body, ignoring his spent cock that was lying limp against the mess of his cum against his stomach. He peered up to see Porthos was leaning over him, hand working on his own cock. d'Artagnan felt the need to reach out to help, but he couldn't seem to get his body to move. His Dom's words that being a sub wasn't about pleasuring his Dom's all the time came back into his mind so he decided to sink further into the mattress and watch his Dom's.

Aramis saw d'Artagnan's hand twitch like they were about to move when his eyes found Porthos jerking himself off, but they relaxed and d'Artagnan just watched Porthos. Aramis grinned at the sight of d'Artagnan finally understanding. Aramis pulled Athos into a kiss and pulled him onto the bed so they were kneeling on either side of d'Artagnan's relaxed form. d'Artagnan's eyes flickered over to them and he gave them both a pleased, relaxed and happy smile. Athos smoothed d'Artagnan's hair out of his face while his hand was working on jerking himself off, remembering the feeling of d'Artagnan's hot, wet mouth wrapped around him, his hand moved faster and he felt his climax approaching. A quick look at his other lovers showed that they were in the same boat as him, d'Artagnan really did have an affect on them.

"Sirs." d'Artagnan breathed out, body arching upwards and that was it. Athos bowed his head forward as his cum spurted out onto d'Artagnan's chest, mixing with Aramis' that landed there as well while Porthos' mingled with d'Artagnan's on their sub's stomach. Ragged breathing filled the room while they each rode out their orgasms. Porthos came back first and rolled off the bed, lumbering towards the massive en suite to fill up the bathtub. Aramis leaned down and gently kissed the still out of it d'Artagnan; Athos followed suit feeling much more at ease with being with d'Artagnan like this. d'Artagnan hummed happily and barely noticed when Athos lifted him up into his arms and the trio entered the bathroom, to find Porthos putting the finishing touches on the bath. 

"'Thos, you take him. 'Mis and I will take the shower." Porthos wrapped an arm around Aramis' waist, dropping a kiss to d'Artagnan's lips. Athos nodded and gently lowered d'Artagnan into the warm, not hot bath. d'Artagnan sighed happily as the warm water encased his body and sighed again when Athos slid in behind him, strong thighs on either side of his body.

Athos hummed lowly as he took his time to clean d'Artagnan thoroughly, slowly bringing d'Artagnan up out of his subspace.

"'Thos." d'Artagnan titled his head back to look up at Athos.

"Welcome back love." Athos pressed his lips to d'Artagnan's forehead, pleased at the blush appearing on d'Artagnan's face.

"That was so amazing, thank you sir." d'Artagnan settled down against Athos further.

"No thank you d'Artagnan for giving me the chance to be part of your world like this." Athos shook his head.

"Let's just say that it is perfect for the both of us?" d'Artagnan suggested with a small smile.

"Agreed, now how about we watch Porthos and Aramis?" Athos nodded his head to the open shower a few feet away where Aramis had one leg slung around Porthos' hips, one hand gripping the showerhead and the other one around Porthos' neck. Porthos' hands were gripping Aramis' hips as he thrusted up into Aramis, getting groans of pleasure with very move.

"They look beautiful together." d'Artagnan said in awe, feeling Athos nod his agreement. d'Artagnan gasped, eyes rolling up when Athos' hand toyed with his balls before gripping his cock, stroking the half hard cock back to fullness.

"I ah, thought we were, ngh suppose to get clean in a baathhh." d'Artagnan's voice hitched when every stroke of Athos' hand.

"Not this time." Athos hummed as he nipped at d'Artagnan's ear, relishing the feeling of d'Artagnan's body trembling against his own. d'Artagnan's hips were jerking up on their own now, cock sliding through Athos' fist.

"Come for me d'Artagnan, let me feel you coming in my hand." Athos' voice was low in d'Artagnan's ear making him shiver and with a few more rapid bucks of his hips d'Artagnan was letting out another cry as his vision whited out as he came over Athos' hand before sagging back against Athos' chest.

"Perfect, so perfect for me love." Athos praised, dropping kisses on the parts of d'Artagnan's face he could reach seeing the smile he was getting from the now thoroughly exhausted d'Artagnan. Dual cries of pleasure came from the shower and Athos knew his other lovers had reached their climax.

As Athos sat in the tub with d'Artagnan cradled between his legs and his other lovers now cleaning each other off and whispering loving words, Athos had never felt more at home and at peace with his life. He would do anything to keep this feeling for the rest of his life.


End file.
